Miraculous: Mitology Attack
by karenDragneel18
Summary: Un nuevo concurso de modas...tres chicas peleando por la atencion de un chico... un Adrien celoso...un chico problema... -es idea mia, o pareces celoso que tu princesa ya no te mire a ti. -callate Plagg, yo no estoy celoso. -si, por eso es que ahuyentas al chico siendo Chat Noir -CALLATE Soy mala para los summary
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, esto se me ocurrió hacerlo por que…como decirlo, me llego algo de inspiración, si quieren que lo continúen solo me dejan en los Reviews, por cierto, será mi primera historia original, como sabrán Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. ASI QUE TODO EL CREDITO DE PERSONAJES ES NETAMENTE DE SUS CREADORES.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana normal en Paris, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, los alumnos del colegio x se dirigían a sus clases…bueno casi todos.

-Marinette, llegaras tarde a la escuela- grita Sabine desde la cocina.

En una de las habitaciones una chica de cabellos negros atados en dos coletas se levanta de golpe, enviando a volar a una pequeña criatura de color rojo que dormía sobre su estómago, la chica baja corriendo las escaleras que llevan a su cama, chocándose con todo a su paso.

-oye!- le grita la pequeña criatura que la mira con cara de pocos amigos, ya que no es muy agradable que te lancen como un muñeco

-lo siento mucho Tikki, pero voy muy tarde para la escuela- decía la chica corriendo de un lado a otro alistándose para su nuevo día en el colegio, al terminar bajo corriendo a la cocina se despidió de su madre, tomo una tostada y salió a toda velocidad ante la sorprendida mirada de su madre.

\- Mira ahí viene tu fan- dice Plagg burlándose desde la camisa de Adrien al ver a Chloe Burgeois

-Adrien-boo- dijo Chloe con vos melosa- es cierto que tu padre hará un nuevo concurso y que modelaras junto con el diseñador que gane la competencia? - pregunto mientras invadía el espacio personal del rubio

-puaj, otro concurso y más fotos- susurro Plagg en voz baja para que solo Adrien lo escuchara

-sí, es cierto Chloe- dijo el rubio alejándose un poco de la chica y sonriendo algo incomodo

-perfecto, esta vez yo ganare, no esa tonta de Marinette, bueno nos vemos luego Adrikins- respondió la rubia para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y marcharse al salón junto con Sabrina Raincomprix.

Plagg comenzó a reírse de forma baja desde el bolsillo de Adrien al ver su cara de desagrado ante el beso de Chloe, el chico lo miro de mala gana

-que?, no me mires así, yo prefiero el camembert.

-por eso es que mi ropa siempre huele como tu asqueroso queso y Natalie está pensando que me he vuelto un adicto a ese apestoso queso- replico

Plagg pensaba responder la provocación del chico hasta que escucho como alguien se aproximaba a toda velocidad, así que se escondió de nuevo en la camisa. Adrien giro y reconoció a Marinette corriendo como si no existiera un mañana.

La chica en cuestión al ir tan rápido no se percato de quien estaba al frente por ende cuando logro darse cuenta ya había chocado, y hecho caer a alguien.

-lo siento mucho…fue mi error…no veía por donde venia y de verdad lo siento. - decía la chica mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones

-no te preocupes Marinette- dijo una voz extrañamente familiar para la chica, quien al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos verde que le miraban con algo de burla, la chica de ojos azules se sonrojo hasta la coronilla, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, intento disculparse, pero se le atoraron las palabras en la boca.

-no te preocupes Marinette, pero será mejor ir a clases, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Adrien mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía al salón delante de una muy apenada pelinegra.

-como ya sabrán tendremos un nuevo concurso de moda, el cual será evaluado por el gran señor Agreste y la muy conocida Camille Bouffart, el ganador del concurso podrá participar en la pasarela con nuestro estudiante Adrien Agreste y los hermanos Dafnee y Nolan Bouffart, las reglas del concurso son simples, tienen una semana para crear un diseño sobre mitos de la cultura griega, debe ser algo creativo y creado por ustedes mismos-

Dijo el director Damocles mientras sonreía un poco y permitía que la señora Bustier continuara con su clase.

Marinette estaba atenta a la clase cuando sintió unos leves golpecitos en su hombro, giro su cabeza y vio que su amiga le señalaba un papel, la chica asintió, desdoblo el papel y leyó su contenido.

 _Escuchaste eso niña, imagino que vas a participar ¿no?_

Marinette sonrió un poco, miro a su amiga y asintió, cosa que no paso desapercibida por una rubia que la miraba con cara de enojo y superioridad.

-oye viejo, no sabia que tenias que modelar un diseño de alguno de nuestros compañeros de nuevo- dijo Nino a su mejor amigo en la hora de salida.

-si, mi padre tuvo la loca idea de hacerlo después de que Camille lanzara la primicia de querer ser la nueva tendencia de Francia y bajar a mi padre de su pedestal- respondió el rubio un poco aburrido

-por que esa cara hermano, acaso es algo grave- pregunto Nino al ver a su amigo

-no, que va, lo que pasa es que los Bouffart son algo…extraños- respondió el rubio, aunque esa no fuera la frase con la que le gustaba describirlos.

Un poco mas alejados de los chicos, vemos a dos chicas que están hablando de lo mismo.

-Calma chica, sabes que vas a ganar y deja de caminar así o romperás algo- dijo una chica castaña de gafas a su mejor amiga quien caminaba como una leona enjaulada de un lado a otro.

-pero no se que tipo de personaje escoger, que tal y haga el ridículo… y a Camille no le guste mi diseño…o que tal que no impresione al señor Agreste…o que tal me trabe con mis palabras y le diga tonterías a los hijos de Camille… y que Adrien me odie por que no fui lo suficientemente buena para ganar…y que pasara con mi sueño…- decía Marinette a toda velocidad que no se dio cuenta de las caras que le hacia su amiga para que se callara.

-sabes que eres super talentosa Marinette, estoy seguro de que ganaras de nuevo y cumplirás tu sueño de ser diseñadora de modas- dijo una voz conocida para la peli azulada, que de un momento a otro se dio la vuelta y quedo de piedra.

Su amiga al ver el estado de Marinette decidió intervenir- ves, hasta Adrien sabe que eres talentosa, así que no te llenes la cabeza de cosas niña, por cierto, Adrien que puedes decirnos Sobre los Bouffart.

-pues Camille es extremadamente competitiva y logra sacar de quicio a mi padre, lo que es muy raro, Dafnee es una gran modelo y Nolan es…un gran amigo- dijo el rubio no tan seguro de lo mencionado, antes de que Alya pudiera preguntarle a que se refería el teléfono del chico sonó avisándole que ya era hora de ir a casa, se despidió y corrió directo a la salida del colegio.

-que extraño…pero ya tienes el visto bueno de Adrien verdad Marinette…Marinette? - dijo Alya, pero se dio cuenta que su amiga tenia una sonrisa boba y movía su mano en señal de despedida, Alya suspiro resignada, le cerro la boca a su amiga, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a casa.

En la mansión Agreste Adrien llegaba de la escuela, al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a su padre quien le miraba desde la escalera

-Adrien, como ya sabes hare un nuevo concurso en tu escuela.

-si padre, estoy enterado.

-también estas enterado que Camille Bouffart y sus hijos entraran en el concurso, así que espero que tengamos algo bueno de tus compañeros, no quiero quedar en ridículo en frente de ella. -respondió Gabriel algo tenso

-si padre. - respondió el oji verde mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-y Adrien, espero que la señorita que gano el concurso anterior participe y que te comportes con los hijos de Camille.

-sí, padre. - respondió Adrien siguiendo su camino sin ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

Ya en su habitación Adrien dejo la maleta en su cama, Plagg salió del bolsillo de su camiseta y se dirigió a comer su queso que se encontraba en una bandeja.

-por que esa cara de preocupado, ni que te hubieran dicho que no puedes salir dentro de mil años- dijo Plagg tomando un trozo de queso

-muy gracioso Plagg, pero me preocupa tener que estar con Dafnee y Nolan.

-la verdad no me interesa el por qué, pero quiero saber.

-Dafnee es una gran modelo, como le dije a Alya, pero es muy posesiva, es muy parecida a Chloe en ese aspecto, pero digamos que Chloe es un poco mas tratable, en cuanto a Nolan no es alguien del que quiera hablar…


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, esto se me ocurrió hacerlo porque…como decirlo, me llego algo de inspiración, si quieren que lo continúen solo me dejan en los Reviews, por cierto, será mi primera historia original, como sabrán Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece. ASI QUE TODO EL CREDITO DE PERSONAJES ES NETAMENTE DE SUS CREADORES.**

 **Capítulo 2**

-y si te basas en los héroes griegos, para el diseño- dijo Alya mientras le mostraba a Marinette una imagen de Hércules, la pelinegra miro la imagen por un largo tiempo y después negó con la cabeza, siendo sinceros ese atuendo no le quedaría bien a nadie, ni siquiera a su querido Adrien. -Marinette será mejor que salgas de Adrienlandia, o se nos hará tarde para realizar todo-

-que te parece si vamos al museo a buscar un poco de inspiración? - pregunto Marinette como quien no quiere la cosa, la verdad es que se encontraba en blanco, no sabía que podía diseñar, su cabeza estaba llena de ideas, pero todas tenían un solo fin, cosa que su amiga pareció notar

-niña, tu y yo sabemos que no vas solo porque quieres ir a buscar inspiración, quieres imaginar a cierto rubio de ojos verdes vestido con una toga blanca o me equivoco- dijo Alya con sorna mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de su amiga

-ALYA!- grito una muy sonrojada Marinette siguiendo a su amiga hasta la parada de autobús cerca de la panadería.

-bien como lo dije antes, no me interesa, estas seguro que no quieres? - dijo Plagg sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Adrien, comiéndose su lindo y hermoso queso camembert.

-no gracias, pierdo el apetito con solo oler ese queso- dijo Adrien algo aburrido, en eso alguien toca la puerta de su habitación, Plagg se esconde junto con su queso-adelante- dice el rubio que esta acostado en su cama.

Natalie entro a la habitación del chico mirando su Tablet como si fuera lo último en la tierra-Adrien, tu padre ha solicitado que te dirijas al comedor en 15 minutos, y que lo acompañes en el almuerzo junto con los Bouffart.

-de acuerdo, gracias Natalie- dijo el rubio resignado, viendo a la secretaria de su padre asentir para luego salir de la habitación.

-anímate chico, que tan malo puede ser- dijo Plagg saliendo de su escondite y volando frente a la cara del rubio

-lo suficientemente malo como decir que algún día dejaras de comer camembert- dijo Adrien para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación dejando a Plagg con lagrimas en los ojos y exigiéndole que se disculpara por haber herido los sentimientos del camembert.

-entonces chica, has logrado obtener algún tipo de inspiración? - pregunto Alya mientras miraban cada una de las esculturas griegas.

Marinette pensaba responder cuando de pronto vio tres chicas la primera estaba intentando coquetear con un chico, la segunda parecía revisar a lado y lado en busca de sospechosos, mientras la tercera le sacaba la billetera al chico con la que la primera coqueteaba, Marinette miro a todos lados y diviso un guarda dando la vuelta en el pasillo y se acercó corriendo a el

-señor, esa chica esta robando- dijo mientras señalaba a la chica que se encontraba mirando la billetera que había sacado del chico mientras las otras dos salían corriendo para no verse retenidas.

-muchas gracias señorita…eh tu pequeña ladrona devuelve eso en este instante o tendré que echarte del museo.

-pero, yo no he hecho nada señor, el es quien me robo a mi primero- dijo la chica asustada

-yo se lo que vi, y aquella chica también haz visto que te has robado esa cartera así que largo- grito el guarda, la chica miro a Marinette con todo su odio para luego salir corriendo la ojiazul incluso creyó que si las miradas matasen estaría muerta hace años.

-oh, Adrien mira nada mas como has crecido, te has puesto muy apuesto- dijo Camille saludando a Adrien con dos besos uno en una mejilla y el otro en la otra, el chico sonrió algo tímido, pero contesto igualmente.

-es un placer verla de nuevo Señorita Camille.

Camille Bouffart, era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, tenia un largo cabello negro y ojos azules, era una gran diseñadora, era la mejor amiga de Gabriel, hasta que este perdiera a su esposa, se volvió frio y terriblemente honesto y cruel con personas allegadas, por ende el y Camille terminaron su amistad dando paso a una insana rivalidad.

-Adri- grito una chica de ojos azul cielo, cabello rojo hasta la cintura, traía puesto un pantalón blanco, zapatos de tacón, una camiseta escarchada verde y una chaqueta azul.

-Dafnee- respondió Adrien por cortesía, la chica se le lanzo encima sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana

Dafnee Bouffart, tenia el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, era una de las mejores amigas de Adrien, hasta que este empezó a juntarse con Chloe, cosa que no fue de agrado de la chica, por ende al saber que el padre de este decidió convertirlo en modelo, ella decidió hacer lo mismo para demostrarle que ella era mucho mejor que Chloe, convirtiéndose en una persona, egoísta, celosa y sobretodo posesiva, además de ser la fan numero uno de Adrien Agreste llegando a considerarlo su novio, aunque claro no es por mutuo acuerdo.

-mi querido Adrien, te he echado mucho de menos, cada día eres más guapo, me encantas eres el mejor novio del mundo- decía la chica mientras se apretujaba mas al chico quien miraba a su padre con algo de suplica

-Camille, dile a tu hija que suelte a mi hijo- dijo Gabriel en tono frio sin perder el control

-oh, miren nada mas es el abuelo Agreste, que pena no te había visto, estas tan pasado de moda que se me dificulta verte, Dafnee, princesa suelta al pobre Adri, mira que lo asfixias- tras decir esto, la chica lo soltó, el rubio respiro y Gabriel tenia un tic en el ojo, pero no dijo nada.

-hermana, no se como te puedes fijar en esto- dijo un chico de Cabellos negros y ojos azules, llevaba un gran abrigo de color negro, pantalones negros y botas estilo militar color café

-oh, cállate Nolan- dijo Dafnee sosteniendo el brazo de Adrien contra ella.

Nolan Bouffart, las chicas lo describen como un adonis, es un chico rebelde, pero al igual que su hermana es posesivo, embustero, mujeriego y sobre todo un idiota con las chicas, el es el diablo de parís, todas lo quieren por que es el chico malo, es el opuesto a Adrien, se llevan mal desde que se conocieron, no pueden estar juntos en una habitación sin que este por molerse a golpes. le gustan mucho las chicas dulces por que piensa que es divertido enamorarlas y luego romperles el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Agreste- saludo el chico

-Bouffart- respondió el rubio de mala gana

-es hora de almorzar…síganme- Dijo Gabriel logrando quitar el ambiente hostil que se adentró en el corredor. -si me disculpan, debo ir por los listados de los participantes del concurso que están en mi oficina- dijo Gabriel tras ver a todos sentados en la mesa, salió del comedor con rumbo a su oficina ante la molesta mirada de Camille.

-como la odio, esa niña debería aprender a tener su bocotá cerrada, me encantaría que se convirtiera en una escultura de piedra- decía la chica mientras apretaba en su mano un collar en forma de serpiente.

Tan sumida estaba la chica en sus pensamientos que no noto como una mariposa negra se introducía en su collar.

-Medusa, soy Hawk Moth te acabo de dar el poder para convertir a todo aquel que te mire en piedra, pero debes hacerme un favor por el obsequio que te he dado.

-claro que si Hawk Moth- respondió la chica mientras una nube negra la cubría por completo- es momento de hacer pagar a esa pequeña habladora, verdad, chicas hahahahahaha.

-Marinette por favor, podemos irnos, ya no hemos encontrado nada aquí, será mejor que busquemos por internet- dijo Alya intentando salir de la exposición, pero su amiga la agarra del brazo

-no, déjame estar un momento más, sé que podemos encontrar algo…- pero antes de poder continuar se empezaron a escuchar una serie de gritos, las personas corrían como desesperadas, Alya vio a un chico esconderse detrás de una escultura, se acercó a él y le pregunto

-oye que esta sucediendo.

-una chica, tiene piel verde y… y serpientes…convierte en piedra a todos…corran. - dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de detrás de la escultura y corría. Alya tomo la mano de Marinette y la halo hacia un lujar seguro.

-tengo que transmitir esto, tu te quedas aquí, no hagas algo estúpido- dijo Alya sacando su celular y comenzado a grabar corriendo directamente hacia el Akuma…


End file.
